Nothing's Over
by Purple-Pleb
Summary: <html><head></head>Mia and Edgeworth have a little heart to heart after their first case. Brief MiaXDiego.</html>


**Yo. I haven't written a fanfic in ages, but suddenly got a burst of inspiration. It's not much, but here's what I like to think what happened after the case in Turnabout Beginnings. **

**Disclamer- I don't own Phoenix Wright.**

* * *

><p>It was over. Atleast, that's what was repeating in Mia's mind, though Dieogo disagreed, this battle hadn't ended. The late evening was nearing, and after hours of talking to the relentless press, the two defense attorneys finally had a chance to discuss the past events.<p>

"It's all my fault," Mia whispered, bitterly. She recalled the defendant's dying eyes, and felt tears surfacing in her own. Diego placed his wounded hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Don't say that. You were amazing, kitten. She's a manipulative little angel, isn't she?" Diego reassured her, "speak of the devil."

Two bailiffs were arriving, and between them was a young red haired girl, with a face of surreal innocence. She had a pseudo- serious expression as the bailiffs escorted her from the premises. They passed Mia and Diego, when the girl glanced at them. It may have been a hallucination, but Mia could have sworn she saw the girl giving them a shot of an evil smile. She won. Mia shook her head in disbelief. Diego could almost feel any sense of hope in her disappearing.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Diego asked, concerned.

"No thank you, Diego. I want to just stay here a while."

"I need to get back to my office...Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes, I will be."

Diego leaned in and kissed Mia on her forehead. Both were surprised at this sudden display of affection. Mia was all too aware that she possibly harboured feelings for him, but the only thing keeping her from telling him was the the fear of him not feeling the same. At least that was cleared out the way. She didn't want him to leave. He could call her as many pet names as he wanted, she needed comfort.

"Stay strong."

"You too," Mia replied, bravely smiling.

* * *

><p>Mia had been walking around the courtyard for a while now. An array of emotions ran through her mind. Anger. Fear. Frustration. Sadness. Regret. She remembered the time she told the people of Kurain that she was pursuing a career in law. Of course, they were not keen on the idea at all. Her sister, Maya, on the other hand couldn't be happier.<p>

__"Wow sis! You're gonna fight crime! That's so cool."__

Mia wished her sister was there Only her burst of optimism could make everything okay. She just wanted someone to talk to, about all her doubts and fears. Someone who would be supportive. Someone who knew her...

"Miss Fey."

Mia turned around to the voice. It was the young man who had prosecuted against her defendant. Miles Edgeworth, only 20 years old but here he was investigating murders. Mia would've respected him, if he didn't seem so arrogant. He didn't seem to look as refined as he did in court. His hair was ruffled slightly and he wasn't wearing his eccentric jacket. Clearly, he was very tired, but still radiated confidence.

"What do you want?" Mia abruptly inquired. Edgeworth gulped at her blunt response.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

Edgeworth pondered his answer for a moment. __Sorry for your mediocrity.__He rid himself quickly of his impolite thoughts. _B___e a gentlemen, Miles.__

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. No one deserves that."

Images of Terry Fawles flashed in her mind. She only ever saw him in his prison uniform, but she knew he was no murderer.

"He was innocent. I know he was," Mia stated emphatically. Her eyes weren't blinking, rather they were gazing intently into the eyes of the young prosecutor, in hope that this message would penetrate his skull. He simply sighed, and turned his head.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence. Mia was taken aback by this comment. Edgeworth was certainly affected by Terry's sudden death, but was he delusional? Or maybe he had seen the light. Mia decided not to beat around the bush.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Edgeworth felt his hands tremble. The night was nearing. It was a beautiful night which should have kept him steady. But it didn't.

"Miles, please." Mia pressed him. She saw him hesitate, and realised that outside the court he's not as ruthless as he appears to be.

"I'm a prosecutor. It's my duty to attain the guilty verdict."

"So the truth doesn't matter then?"

"Of course it does!" Miles refuted, a little annoyed. Mia was half tempted to scream "objection", he so naïvely contradicted himself.

"All you care about is a perfect record. He's raised you well," Mia said with heavy sarcasm, "Wouldn't you be scared, if you were accused of a crime you didn't commit?"

Edgeworth scoffed to himself. __Like that will happen. __His heartfelt apology was going nowhere. He almost felt angry. This wasn't the first time he watched a man die, he was just as traumatised as her, maybe more.

"I know you're traumatised. I haven't forgotten anything," Mia pointed out.

Edgeworth nodded. "And why would you?"

They were both so young at the time, yet they understood too well what the past had caused. Edgeworth orphaned; Mia and her sister without their dear mother. They were now growing, learning to move on from the pain. It was all coming back now. Tension built up slowly like thunder. Their very existence became urgent, as if they needed each other to finally resolve the pain. Secrets had to be taken out of the dark. This, however, was not the time nor the place. No one was ready for the truth, yet. But Mia wanted the truth, more than anything. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. Not until it was over.

"I'm going home."

She turned and began to walk away. She stopped to give Edgeworth a last remark.

"I hope one day you'll learn what it means to be a true prosecutor. A true human being."


End file.
